


bittersweet

by goddammit_charlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp, Slurs, a little violence, some kind of gun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammit_charlie/pseuds/goddammit_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>directly after 'charlie catches a leprechaun'. dennis always thought he would be mac's first but whatever, it's not like he's jealous or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

When they got back into the city after ditching the "leprechaun", Dennis dropped off Charlie and Frank at their apartment and drove on to Dee's. When they got to her place Dee got out, but Dennis reached over to the passenger seat and laid a hand on Mac's arm to stop him from following.

"Let's go for a drive."

Mac looked nervous but settled back into his seat as Dennis pulled the Range Rover away from the kerb and headed back towards the highway. Dennis could feel Mac's apprehensive glances lighting on him momentarily and then darting away again.

"So," he began, drumming his fingers idly on the steering wheel without looking at his passenger, "we've got plenty of time for questions now."

"Please Dennis, can you just leave it?" Mac whined, making Dennis's teeth clench reflexively.

"What do you think?" It came out more snarling than Dennis had intended.

"Look, I thought the leprechaun - pickpocket - whatever, I thought he was giving us a clue and I was just chasing up on it, that's all..."

"Just chasing a leprechaun's pot of gold? Not, say, some beefcake ass?"

"No!" Mac's voice was shrill.

"And you came back in a different shirt, with glitter round your mouth, needing a towel, because...?"

"I... I changed my shirt before I went. To blend in, you know. They were throwing glitter on everyone inside, it got all over me. And I needed the towel to... to wipe the glitter off! I didn't want to walk around all sparkly for any longer than I had to!" he finished triumphantly.

"Okay." Dennis turned to look Mac in the eye for the first time that night. Mac shrank a little beneath his gaze and tried to look nonchalant.

They took the next exit and Dennis pulled off the road and took the Range Rover up a narrow track that cut through a thicket of fir trees. When they were deep enough among the trees that the headlights from the highway were no longer visible, he put it in park and killed the engine. The sudden silence and darkness made the hairs stand up on the back of Mac's neck. When Dennis climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him, Mac remained frozen in place for a moment before hurrying out to follow him.

"What are we doing out here, dude?"

Dennis ignored him, standing with his back to the road and staring up into the clear sky. Light pollution from the city made most of the stars invisible, but the rising moon was just a night or two away from full and it hung low in the sky, looking huge and close enough to touch above the treetops. Mac pulled his coat more tightly around himself, shivering with just the tank top underneath, and wondered if Dennis was planning to drive off and leave him out here like they'd done to the little dude.

"Dennis?"

As if waking from a dream, Dennis shook his head a little and turned to face Mac with a smile.

"Let's sit in the back. I've got a drink back there somewhere."

Mac followed Dennis round to the back of the SUV, where they pulled down the tailgate and hopped up to sit on it with their legs dangling. Dennis rummaged through some bags and produced a bottle of cheap scotch.

"Have you been to that bar before? Other than today, I mean."

"Jesus Christ Dennis, are you still on this?" Mac took a long swig of scotch and winced as it burned its way down his throat. "Augh, that's nasty."

"Have you?"

Mac sighed. "Okay yes, I went in there once before. I'd just finished closing up Paddy's on my own, I was pretty wasted and I didn't realise it was a gay bar. Okay?"

Dennis shook his head briefly, as if to clear an errant hair from his face. "The truth."

"That is the truth!"

"No."

Dennis raised his hand and at first Mac couldn't make out what he was holding. Moonlight gleamed coldly along the edges of the shape, and Mac gasped.

"Shit dude, why do you have a gun?!"

"Tell me what happened today, and don't lie to me." Dennis's voice was flat, almost bored, as he levelled the handgun at Mac's chest. Mac wanted to laugh, a shrieking nervous giggle, but he bit it back. He was sure Dennis wouldn't actually shoot him... 99 per cent sure... not fatally, anyway...

"Alright! Jesus! I've been to the Rainbow before, but I'd always get freaked out and leave." Mac paused and looked at Dennis, but he made no move to lower the gun so Mac continued. "But it was so packed today, and everyone was drinking and I didn't feel like anyone would really notice if I kind of joined in... and then this guy came over and danced with me... and we had some drinks and we kind of..."

He couldn't say it. Even literally at gunpoint, the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Did you fuck him?"

"What?! No, dude, shit. No, we just..." Mac raised his hands as if to summon the words. "We made out," he finally confessed. "He showed me where the basement was - I really did check out the gold thing, bro - and well, the basement was empty and there was nobody else down there and the next thing I know our shirts are off and he's got his hand..." He stopped, shame burning furiously on his face even as his dick swelled a little at the memory. He swallowed some more scotch as he waited for Dennis to respond.

"Un-fucking-believable," Dennis breathed, putting the gun away. Without it he looked smaller somehow, deflated.

"Huh?"

"You are such a fucking.... I mean, why? Why today? Why that guy... what was his name?"

"I uh, I didn't get his name," Mac mumbled shamefully. "I didn't want to know. What do you mean, why?"

"Twenty years you've been pussying around, lying to everyone, giving me the fucking heart eyes, making a half-assed pass at me every now and then... twenty fucking years of will-he-won't-he, and then you go and get off with some fucking gay bar stranger? What the fuck, man?"

"What?" Mac was so surprised that he completely forgot the basic self-preservation he'd learned to survive living with Dennis. "Dude, are you jealous?"

In an instant Dennis was on his feet, the gun reappeared from nowhere, and he was dragging Mac down from the Range Rover and shoving him into the dirt. Mac raised his hands, surrendering in a desperate attempt to placate him, but Dennis kicked him in the ribs and he dropped his arms to wrap them around himself protectively as he lay on the ground.

"Dennis..." Mac's plea was cut off as Dennis grabbed the collar of his coat and dragged him up until Mac was kneeling at his feet. Mac raised his hands again to shield his face as Dennis waved the gun at him, careless and angry.

"I'm not jealous, dickhead. Why would I be?" Dennis sneered. "You go out and fuck around with all the guys you want, why should I care? It's not my problem if you wanna be a slut."

Mac took a breath as if to say something and then thought better of it. He stayed on his knees, watching Dennis from behind his hands as the taller man paced back and forth, breathing hard and brandishing the gun continually. After a moment Dennis stopped and approached Mac again.

"Did you suck his cock?" he snarled. Mac flinched at the way he yelled it so openly.

"No..." he began, shaking his head, but Dennis didn't seem to care about his answer.

"Of course you did, little slut like you. Why don't you show me? Show me what you learned about sucking cock."

He advanced towards Mac with the gun. Mac tried to duck away but Dennis was too fast for him - he grabbed Mac by the hair and held him in place as he pressed the tip of the barrel to Mac's mouth.

"C'mon," he grunted, pushing the cold metal against Mac's lips, bruising them against his teeth. "Open up."

Mac tried to turn his head away and yelped as Dennis wrenched him back into place with a sharp tug on his hair. Dennis took advantage of his gasp to slip the barrel of the gun inside Mac's mouth.

"That's it," he growled as it clanked against Mac's teeth. "Come on then, show me what you can do."

The tang of metal, greasy oil and burnt propellant coated Mac's tongue and he moaned in protest, but Dennis kept his grip tight and forced the weapon further into Mac's mouth, pushing it towards his throat until he gagged and choked. As Mac spluttered around the gun, his face crimson and eyes watering, Dennis gave a dry humourless laugh.

"No wonder he didn't even give you his name," he sneered, finally pulling the gun out of Mac's mouth but keeping a firm grip on his hair. Mac gasped and spat, trying to clear away the taste.

"What.... the fuck...?" Mac panted after a moment. "You could've killed me!"

"Oh relax, pussy. It's not even loaded."

Dennis pulled the trigger to prove his point, and they both leapt in shock as the deafening gunshot echoed through the night. The two men stared at the ragged hole torn into the rear passenger door of Dennis's car.

"Well, shit."

Mac snorted, and then howled with laughter. He couldn't help it - the tension, fear and shock poured out of him in giggles that had him creased over with tears rolling down his face. After a moment Dennis joined him, crumpling to the ground beside him, breathless and cackling madly. They laughed helplessly for several long minutes until they were both weak and gasping for breath, wiping their eyes and sniggering like children.

When they'd recovered enough to clamber to their feet, they helped each other up and returned to the tailgate, passing the scotch back and forth until the bottle was almost empty.

"Seriously, bro," Mac said as he passed the bottle over, "why are you so bothered by whatever I did today?"

Dennis sucked a sharp breath between his teeth after a burning gulp of scotch and shook his head again.

"You are so fucking dense, dude." He set the bottle aside and leaned toward Mac, who didn't even register what was happening until Dennis's lips had crashed into his.

Kissing the guy at the Rainbow earlier had been incredible, better than anything Mac had ever experienced before, and he'd been sure nothing could possibly beat that - but this was Dennis. The sheer fact that it was Dennis's lips grazing his own (Dennis's tongue slipping inside his mouth; Dennis's hands cupping the nape of his neck and running up his thigh) made him burn hotter than he'd thought possible. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be mad about the stupid temper tantrum that had almost gotten him shot, but this was drowned out as he pressed himself closer to Dennis, urgently pushing for more, more. Dennis pulled his mouth away from Mac's to kiss a hot trail down his jaw to his neck, soft tongue smoothing over the scrapes of his eager teeth. Mac's hands were under Dennis's shirt, sliding over wiry muscles and jutting bones, fingertips seeking out the trail of light hair that tracked down from his navel, following it down past the waistband of his jeans. He fumbled at the button with shaking fingers and Dennis gently pushed his hands away.

"Me first," he breathed against Mac's mouth.

Dennis guided Mac backwards, pressing against his shoulders until he was lying back against a blanket in the back of the Range Rover. Still working his tongue against Mac's, Dennis swung one leg across to sit straddling his lap, deftly unfastened the fly of Mac's pants and slid his hand down into the boxers beneath. At the touch of Dennis's fingertips ghosting lightly over his aching shaft Mac gasped and twitched, and Dennis smiled appreciatively as he pulled the underwear down out of the way. He pushed up the green tank top to expose Mac's stomach and traced a hand admiringly across his abs before lowering his mouth to taste the smooth skin that rose and fell with their contours. Mac moaned as the hot tongue trailed down past his hips, down his thigh, seeking out the little shamrock tattoo and pressing a kiss against it.

"Aah!" he gasped as Dennis sank his teeth in to frame the tattoo in a tender bruise.

Finally, Dennis pressed his tongue against the base of Mac's cock and drew it firmly and deliberately up to the head. Mac cried out again and bucked his hips, needy and urgent. One hand buried in Dennis's hair, he reached out with the other until he found Dennis's hand and intertwined their fingers, holding on tightly as Dennis bobbed his head to tongue him again. He was practically quivering now, dick straining skyward in anticipation, and Dennis took a moment to admire it before wrapping his mouth around it. He sucked his cheeks inward experimentally to feel Mac thrash and moan and then drew him in further, taking the whole length until Mac could feel Dennis's throat tight around the head, and still Dennis didn't gag. Dennis's free hand kept up a gentle rhythm against Mac's balls and he worked his mouth in time with this, building up the intensity until Mac's whole body was shaking and flooded with roaring heat. Ragged gasps tore from Mac's throat as Dennis sucked hungrily and swirled his tongue over every inch. He tried to tell Dennis he was on the edge, but he couldn't pull himself together enough to form a sentence. He tugged at Dennis's hair, panting half-words and arching his back helplessly as he was torn apart by waves of electric heat. Dennis didn't release him from his mouth until the last trembling shudders had passed and Mac lay loose and breathless.

"We're counting that as your first time with a dude, right? Getting tugged off in a pub basement doesn't count compared to that?"

Mac grinned at Dennis, wide-eyed and dazed.

"Sure," he agreed, "we can definitely count you as my first man. Forget about the gay bar dude."

"Good." Dennis nodded curtly. "Now, you have some reciprocating to do. I'll teach you."


End file.
